


Cover Me in Gray

by SCOTLAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, M/M, Multi, The Hale Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCOTLAN/pseuds/SCOTLAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aalok Stilinski (Stiles) comes from a long line of witches, and he was supposed to be one of the most Talented among them. But Stiles magic never showed up. Now seventeen, he attends boarding school in Manhattan, far from his family. But when a young professor -Jennifer Blake, mistakes him for a talented, Stiles agrees to find a lost family heirloom for her. The search—and the stranger—will prove to be more sinister than they first appeared, ultimately sending Stiles on a treasure hunt through time that will unlock the secret of his true identity, unearth the sins of his sister's fiance's family (the Hales), and bring forth feelings for his former childhood best friend whose recently returned. Spinning Stiles life and everyone around him into complete chaos.</p><p>(better summer than before?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



> Rated: (Currently) Mild Mature  
> Warnings: None for this chapter  
> (Warnings will be added as they are see fitted to the scene.)  
> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) Story line. With Magic  
> It's completely at random, and it's not going to be a massive thought out plan. I'm allowing myself to free write. Enjoy the chaos. Love it, hate it, rate it.

 

 

# Prologue

 

 

A shrill cry breached the ears of those waiting in the front. A few heads tilted toward the back bedroom door which had just opened as a very worn out looking man stepped out. His footsteps seemed to echo along the hardwood floor, coming up to a stop only once he reached the others. A few stood as he entered, the rest just tilted their bodies to face him. Seemingly waiting amidst the silence and occasional murmur. “Well...John? What is it?”

Running a hand over his face, John allowed himself to inhale before breathing out a heavy “It's a boy.”

The others all seemed to relax a bit, however John still held a stiff posture. In their culture, especially the family line of his wife’s side, there were tales of witches running in the family among the women. Daughters born were passed along the gift, such as his wife Claudia. So new of this newborn baby boy should be a welcome song to his ear, that is if it wasn't for Claudia’s mother who was their families head. Gift of sight, or “seeing the future”.

Claudia married out side of the families, not many were related, there were family lines, but everyone considered themselves family in the circle. They lived outside of the village, out in the woods and they positively loved it. Only a rare few ventured out into the 'outside world', escaping the confines of the not-so-normal family and its even worse events. So John was introduced to the world of magic and witches each with a gift or a 'talent'. Now it was normally the women and men who were 'pure' or were both of the a magic line that usually produced male offspring with talents, John was a talentless which Claudia possessed her own talent. Thus these results should be void with a male offspring’s right?

Not if Claudia's mother had anything to say, which she did. Which is why John was currently just portraying a wonderful version of a plank of wood. “John, what is it? It's a boy, that means...well that means you shouldn't have to worry right?” Came a voice followed by a hand on his shoulder. It should have caused the man to jump but instead he just continued standing in place. Breathing, possibly worrying. He barely handled this family the way it was now, how was he going to handle this?

“Patricia says he is to be a beacon of hope for this family. He is to have a talent, she's foreseen it.” John replied, feeling the pressure of the hand, a comforting squeeze. The gesture was kind, but it did little to help his nerves.

“Well, still, congratulations are in order John, you're a new father.” John nodded his response, trying to will himself to relax. The man beside him gave a final squeeze before letting go. “It'll all be alright John, you'll see.”

“Thank you Mark.” He said at the same time a woman in a floral blue dress, Margret, asked “And his name? What is his name?” Generally, John would have thought they would pick the name out together, him and Claudia. Names however, were picked by the head of the family. The one who reads and see's the future. Claudia's mother Patricia.

Just as john had parted his lips to reply, a soft, yet strong voice sounded behind him. Immediately easing the tense stance he has been embedded in, relaxing into a smile as he turned to gaze as his wife. Claudia, even with her hair wild about her, strands sticking to her forehead form the sweat of labor, was still the most beautiful thing John had ever seen.

As she gazed down at the bundle in her arms, Claudia's lips curved into a loving, adoring smile. “His name, is Aalok. Aalok Stilinski.”

 

 

 


	2. Seventeen years Later

 

“Are you sure you have to go?” A boy with a mop of brown hair hanging on his head shifted on his dorm bed while the other boy tugged a book out from under him. Shooting Stiles his classic puppy dog pout. _Nope, not working._ The seventeen year old was growing immensely immune to his best friends facial putty persuasions. He had to go home, it was Allison's engagement party event and although she was not technically blood, she was his sister by bond. Left to them at the age of 7 before her talent year and adopted by the Stilinskis. He promised he would come home for this.

“ Yes Scott, I promised, besides its only for the weekend, and then I’ll be home again Monday.” He turned to Scott with a smile. “Besides, if I didn't come back, you would trip over yourself trying to talk to the ladies.”

“Other way around buddy.” A voice sounded at the slightly ajar door. It was Jackson, not only was he a particularly annoying jerk, but he also happened to be the first non talented friend he'd had. Jackson was friends with Danny, childhood best friend who left at the age of 10 and wrote him ever year, Stiles just couldn't find the will to write him back. It hurt, sort of like a betrayal. It wasn't Danny's fault obviously, his mother was married to a non talent and thus decided being away from the community of witches would do some good.

Nearly 7 years later, Stiles was away from the community. Out of the little village and into the city where he shared a Dorm with Scott, had for the past 4 years. They even were looking around at colleges. His parents refuse to talk about it without getting huffy, or teary eyes, but Stiles is set on putting himself through school, getting an amazing job and putting distance between his family and the constant reminder that he was nothing like them.

Jackson was Aunt Berty's son, not Stiles real Aunt but everyone called the adults Aunt and Uncle even if they weren't. Danny's real father died a month before he was born, both his parents were talented, his father he's grown with was just plain old human, religious and particularly grouchy, all the time. Why his mother married him, Stiles would never know. Jackson's mother was best friends with Danny's mother, and thus the 'brother bond' between Jackson and Danny formed. Much like the bond between Scott and himself had formed since he began school in the city. Even Jackson attended out here at Avery Prep. Berty wasn't as 'tightly wound' about the idea of letting Jackson live in the city away from the community as his own parents.

The only difference? Jackson liked going home every weekend and visiting, where as he himself, did not. “Move it Kid, or i'm leaving you behind.” Jackson huffed. Impatient was his middle name.

“Dude, you're _both_ going?!” Scott sat up suddenly, swinging his legs around to stand up. “What am I supposed to do by myself? Whose going to love Scott?”

“McCall, please shut up, I cannot handle your whining.” Jackson said as he hauled Stiles bag of books up off the computer chair. “How much homework did you plan on doing this weekend Stiles, seriously this is going to break my car.”

“Now whose whining.” Stiles shot back with a smug grin as he slid his biology book in last on the top, causing Jackson to glare.

“You're evil.”

Stiles just grinned more, placing his last pair of clean jeans into the second bag before zipping it up and hauling it over his own shoulder. Scott let out a long exhale. “Well...maybe you can ask your parents to let me come next time, maybe I can come with you to the wedding?” Scott nudged.

Jackson and Stiles shared a look, they both knew the reason they did not bring anyone from the outside in. It wasn't exactly that they weren't welcome, Stiles and Jackson just knew how difficult it was to explain to someone about magic, let along the mere fact at how dangerous it could be for the family. Hell, Stiles dad barely handled it when his mother Claudia finally told him. He handled it alright for a while, until he met the family. Now that, Stiles kind of wished he'd gotten to witness.

“I'll see what they say, no guarantee’s though.” Stiles offered a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His family was something he wished he could share with his best friend. Stiles had told Jackson multiple times he wished their families were normal, just so he could have a normal life and bring home a friend like normal people do. Without the dancing around fires, lighting candles, singing and the occasional kid throwing about their talents and cheating at cards.

That must have been good enough for Scott, for he half hugged Stiles, trying to share it with the bag lodged to the kids side, and then patted Jackson's shoulder before he watched the two disappear from the room. Dropping to the floor to work on his homework.

-

 

“This sucks.” Stiles piped up once they were clear of the building and in the car. Jackson started it up and put it into drive. “Last time we asked to bring an outsider in who wasn't to be married to us or anything, it was Olivia, and Carl nearly set her on fire at the dinner table.”

Jackson chuckled at the memory as he turned onto the highway entrance down the road. “Yes, but Olivia actually managed to pass out in her soup and we convinced her that the fire didn't come from Carl's hands. Just the angle of the candle in front of him made it seem that way and he knocked over it over.”

“Good thing Carlwas nine,” Stiles leaned his head against his hand on the window. “Kid's get away with a lot.”

“ _Some_ kids.” Jackson's tone changed and Stiles lifted his head to look at him. His hand moved fro its position on his knee to rest a moment on Jackson's shoulder, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

Jackson wasn't always such an ass to everyone, and truthfully he's only like this to bullies and such. Strange right? Seeming like a bully himself. His father's a talentless, and because Berty did not want to leave, she brought his father into the family. Berty was young when they had Jackson, she was only seventeen and being still a child and not wanting to leave her family behind, she married Jackson's father. We never mention his name, and just as rarely talk of the events after Jackson was born.

Poor kid, got the brunt of his fathers stress. He couldn't handle the magical family aspects, secluded himself from the events, drank, and as Jackson hit 8 and showed no signs of talent, he got violent. You'd have thought he'd be happy, that he didn't help birth a freak as he called them, but no he blamed the kid for wasting eight years of his life, for being the reason he was stuck in the freak show and had no friends left. That Jackson somehow ruined his life.

There was so much more, however Jackson ended up fighting back one night at the age of ten and although the abuse was more violent outbursts, throwing things at him and many cruel words that stayed with the boy to this day, he'd made to hit his mother and Jackson wasn't having it. He took one of the melting candles off his mothers alter and threw it right in his face, burning or distracting the man long enough for Aunt Pearl to barrel into the room and touch him on the face, freezing him in living place.

Berty and the rest of the family found out gradually over the years that He-who-shall-not-be-named did a lot more damage that let on. Some scars were so deep they would never be forgotten. Stiles only knew, because Jackson confided in him. Trusted him. Scott may hold a place as one of his best friend, but Jackson was his brother. Jackson was the only other person in the world he could talk to. Who understood what it was like.

Stiles hadn't realized how long they had been like this, his hand on Jackson's shoulder, driving down the high way, until the sound of the blinker came on and the car tilted right, taking the off ramp towards Spring Lake. He let his hand drop, wincing at the sore and stiffness of his muscles from being in place so long. It was a good hour drive if you were slow, but Jackson manages to drive like a bat out of hell, so 40-45 minutes max it takes him to shuffle down the highway without a ticket or killing them. Thankfully there was hardly any traffic.

“I can't believe Allison is marrying a Hale, what do we really know about them aside form Creeper Hale who hovers over us every gathering...it's weird?”

“They're one of the strongest coven's beside ours in the northern hemisphere, Lydia technically isn't a Hale. Remember? Her family's coven was close with the Hales before Lydian’s parents died a few years back and they took her in.” Jackson stated plainly. Stiles just sighed and muttered under his breath as they pulled off the road, into the parking lot of the Bookstore subtly known as the '[Lost & Found](http://aprettybook.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Old-Books-Shop.jpg)' Old books, new books and on occasion the special person looking for help looking for a lost thing. It's family ran. Normally it was Allison who ran it but he had the privilege of taking that over this evening before the engagement events. After all, it was only.... _3:45pm..._ Stiles noted the dashboard clock below the CD player slot.

“I'll come pick you up at closing, which is at 8. 'kay?” Jackson looked at him, and Stiles glared back, with no malice, just irritation. When Jackson didn't budge, or offer to, who knows 'take over', Save him from this, tell him he was just kidding and he could go back to the city in the comfort of Scott's comic knowledge and video games. Something other than the quirk of his brow. “Get. Out. Stilinski.”

“Ugh, FINE!” Stiles huffed, throwing the car door open and climbing out and shutting the door. He thought about bringing his homework, he really did. Probably should have now that he stood at the front of the shop, watching Jackson peel out of the parking lot and out of sight. “Asshat.” he grumbled to air, turning and pushing the door open. Bells above it jingling his entrance right as Allison turned the corner.


	3. The Stranger

“Stiles, thank goodness, It's almost four.” She said, voice calm yet bright as her head turned to look at the iron clock hanging above the desk. “But still plenty of time to get home.” She smiled, brunette hair bouncing in waves about her shoulders as she turned back to meet Stiles smiling face.

He couldn't help it, Allison had these dimples that danced with her cheeks when she smiled, and she always seemed to allure others. Even with out her talent. Stiles called her a siren, for her talent was her voice. Like sweet honey it caressed around you, twinging and spinning and looping inside your head until you'd do anything for her. She could command an Army, Make Statues talk....I miss that.

Thankfully, Allison didn't use her talent all the time, only when she helped me get out of trouble growing up, and although most times no one knew she was doing it, I always felt a bit bad about messing with peoples heads like that. Even asked her if she did it to me when I didn't agree with her, but her face just fell and she shook her head violently, crying and telling me she would never use her Talent on me unless it was life or death.

I hold her to that every day. But still, her voice has a calming tone that always makes me feel better. “Will you be alright by yourself? If anyone comes in you know 'looking for something lost', just call...”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles shrugged it off, hiding the hurt expression that flew across his face briefly. Allison didn't miss it.

“Stiles...I didn't mean.”

“I know Al, don't worry about it.” Stiles offered a small smile as he moved around her to go sit behind the desk. “I'll be fine, besides, I've handled the shop before, remember? I've _never_ had a client looking lost things. Only weird old people looking for old books or the occasional teen onlooker. Nothing I can't handle Allison, promise. Now go.”

Allison smiled at him, although she didn't seem too convinced, he had a point. He'd never had anyone ask for a lost thing, so he should be just fine. Thankfully it only took about 15 minutes or less to drive to the house. “Just don't forget to feed bruiser.”She waved at him as she grabbed her keys and bag and left. Jingles following in her path. His eyes side glanced at the little fish aquarium that up against the wall behind the desk.

He gave Bruiser to Allison last year as a birthday gift because she'd always wanted a fish, but with their fluffy black cat Tumbles, she couldn't have one. He already ate her pet bird Petey when she was eleven. However Stiles figured a fish could survive at the shop, they just didn't bring Tumbles to the shop as often anymore, and if they did, Stiles hoped they put something sturdier above the fish tank so he didn't get his paws in there.

Bruiser though, even after a year, the fish had worn Stiles welcome, he was creepy creeper fish. Always staring at him for long periods of time, and when Stiles crossed the room, like he was now. Bruiser just...stared...following him to the end of his tank. “Gah, stop it!” He flailed his hands about before hiding behind a stack of books so he couldn't see him.

There, he sat. Two customers came and went, and it was a quarter till eight, when the bells jingled above the door. Stiles immersed in Pride & Prejudice, didn't even look up when he said “Welcome to Lost & Found books. How may I help you?”

“I'm looking for History of the Emissary.” a woman's voice replied, seemingly closer than Stiles anticipated. Looking up he nearly dropped his book. The Owner of said voice was a slim brunette, much like Allison with wavy hair, only parts of her hair were pinned up. She had a soft face, but a sharp nose, not hard to look at. “I know it says you're closing, in about fifteen minutes? I just managed to find you, I drove here from the city.” she said sheepishly.

“Uh...Oh, that's a drive.” Stiles allowed himself to smile. “I have it in back, one moment.” He excused himself. He'd read History of an Emissary before, along with countless other books. Emissaries were known as magical advisers, said to aid in a vas amount of supernatural groups. Mainly Myths, as far as Stiles knew. He already dealt with witches on a daily basis, he didn't think he could handle werewolves and vampires too.

Whatever, he thought as he climbed a ladder and pulled a dusty copy from the shelf and hopping down. He dusted it off with his shirt as he re-entered the front, seeing her eyes trained on the fish tank with an odd look. “your fish is kind of...”

“Creepy? Yeh, get that a lot. Here's the book.” Stiles lifted it in her direction. She took it from him with a smile as he rang her up. Once the bills were safely tucked away in the cash box, a silence fell. She seemed to hesitate, a little nervous perhaps, or fidgety, but in any case she seemed like she wished to say something more. “Was there anything else?”

Hesitating a moment, the woman opened her mouth, looked around and then her voice dropped to a quieter tone as she leaned forward. “I heard, you um, you help people...find things...” wait for it. “Lost...things.” And there it is. Of all the luck in the world, Stiles jinxed himself today, truly.

“Oh, um, well I don't, I mean we do but I-”

“It's just I was told you do this sort of thing, and I'm willing to pay. It's just, you're my last hope... I received this card from Alan Deaton? He recommended me to you, right here.” She looked so hopeful, and Stiles new he should call home, but something nagged at him as he looked down at the card displayed before him.

Ask for A Stilinski. She was looking for Allison. Sometimes it get's confusing, what with them sharing the same initials. Although her true last name was Argent, many knew her by Allison Stilinski. But did this woman know it... “What...exactly were you looking for?” He found himself asking.

Something flashed behind her eyes, something..feral almost, before it trickled away with her innocent enough smile. Even that was a little shaky. Stiles raised his brow slightly but said nothing as she spoke. “Family heirloom,” She retrieved something from her purse, unfolding it and setting it on the counter top. “It's just an old clock, but it was lost, years ago.”

“How many years are we talking exactly..”

Sheepish look returns. “About a 100?”

Stiles jaw nearly fell to the floor. “A-a hundred? Wow, um...can I, keep the picture? It there someplace I can meet you to talk about this some more next week? I've got to close up..my rides here.” He noted Jackson pulling into the parking lot.

“Of course, I'm a professor at NYU, history and ancient civilizations.” She smiles. “Please stop on by, here is my number.” She jots it down underneath the picture. “I have such a good feeling you'll be able to help me.”

“No promises.” He mutters to himself as she heads for the door. “I never caught your name!” He realized. She turns, hand on the door.

“Blake. Jennifer Blake....thank you again. Mr. Stilinski.”

He nods, watching her leave in a trail of jingling bells, before he turned, fed Bruiser, double checked the til was locked, and grabbed the keys. Locking up before heading over to Jackson's car.

“How was it?” Jackson asked as Stiles climbed in, putting the car in gear and taking off towards home.

“I spent four hours surrounded by books and a creepy fish, how do you think it was?” Stiles shot back, leaning his head on the window as they drove through the darkened streets. He debated telling his family about Ms. Blake. The clock looked oddly familiar, like he'd seen it before. He couldn't remember where, but he knew he'd seen it.

“Well, its not like you could have helped anyone anyway.” Jackson said absently.

Perhaps Stiles would keep this to himself. He'd find Ms. Blake's clock. He'd show them he could do it, talent or no talent.

 


	4. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees Danny again for the first time in 7 years, some funny moments with house guests and his mother, and a little brother sister chat.

The rest of the way home was quiet, Stile stared absently out the window while Jackson played some Pink Floyd mildy in the background. He wondered if Lydia and the Hale's arrived yet. Was everyone there already? His question was answered quickly as they pulled up onto the dirt road, managing to park between some cars a decent way from the house. “Welcome home, kid.” Jackson smirked, climbing out of his car. Stiles followed quit, huffing his response.

“We're four months apart ass hat.”

The blond only shrugged a shoulder. “I'm still _older_.” Which was true, but it did not stop Stiles from glaring at him while they walked through the on slot of vehicles up the drive.

Allison was standing in the kitchen helping Claudia and Aunt Bertie with the homemade cream puffs and Pumpkin pie. Allison and Stiles favorite. The Hales were holding conversation with John and some others as Stiles walked up, Jackson put a hand on his shoulder for support or maybe to keep him from sneaking off.

The grip seemed to be a little tighter than usual and Stiles turned his gaze to his friend. Jackson's jaw was clenched, but there was emotion behind his eyes. Eyes that were fixated straight ahead. Stiles followed the direction, at first thinking he was looking at John, but then his father moved and Stiles heart stopped. A young man, with dark hair and tanned skin, decently built under a white T-shirt that fit snug. He was definitely handsome...downright _gorgeous_ in fact...and was now staring right at them.

This caught john's attention and he followed the gaze to his son, suddenly smiling and waving his hand for Jackson and Stiles to join them. “Stiles, Jackson!” He made a waving motion with his hand again, Jackson had to push him to get him to move. This caused Stiles to stumble without grace, forward towards the group, and earned Jackson a very heated glare in return. 'I'm going to fucking kill you.' It said.

'Uh huh, Whatever Stilinski.' Jackson's look shot back in response as they came up to John and the others.

“How kind of you to join us, Son.” Pat to the shoulder, awkward hugs in front of people. Jackson sniggering. Stiles moping, pushing at his dad lightly.

“Smothering, smothering!”

John laughed lightly and let him go, motioning to the others. “Isaac, Derek, you remember Stiles and Jackson?” Stiles could tell they didn't, or at least they didn't care to much. Well, Derek at least seemed not too, his face was mostly blank but Isaac offered him a smile. He must have remembered him somewhat, or just being polite. “And you boys remember Danny?”

His heart nearly stopped and from the stiff body next to him, so did Jackson's. His instinct was right, for Danny had changed a lot, yet not at all. His eyes gave him away and his smile, that smile that was now directed solely in his direction. “Well met, Aalok.” Oh god, an his voice...Danny hadn't sounded like that when they were kids. His voice was deeper and his body was bigger, and Stiles was just going over the same things in different ways in his mind.

“I think he's in shock.” Jackson broke the awkward silence. Reaching a hand out to grasp Danny's shoulder. “It's good to see you again, welcome home.”

A charming smile graced danny's lips. Shining white teeth flashing before them, “It's great to be back.” His eyes shifted back to Stiles, something lingering behind those eyes that caused a choking sound to rise out of Stiles throat. The raven hairs guy, Derek, quirked a brow at him, the first real response he'd shown since Stiles and Jackson had joined them. Isaac smiled slightly at the noise, obviously understanding something the others didn't.

“Stiles are you-”

“M'fine! Gonna go put my bag upstairs.” Stiles said quickly, bolting for the house.

He barely made it through the threshold before Claudia's hand came barreling into his view. His feet sliding on the linoleum as he stumbled to stop. “Stiles! What have I said about running in the house!” She had said many things about running in the house.

Don't do it.  
There is no running unless its an emergency.  
Run again and i'll beat you with my shoe.  
Don't run in the house with sharp things, you can hurt yourself.  
Don't run for the phone with your toothbrush in your mouth...  
If you run through this living room one more time I'm going to make Aunt Silvia turn you into a tea cozy!

… “Which time?” Stiles said smartly, Claudia was wearing her 'i'm not impressed' face and Smacked Stiles on the back of the head before continuing out side with a rather large tray of cream puffs. He took this as his que to head up the stairs, passing little Sherry Stone on the stairs with on of the visiting families boys who has just levitated Sherry's stuffed rabbit out of her reach while she cried for him to give it back.

Stiles grabbed it sharply out of the air and smacked the kid with it. “Hey!” He whined. “We're just playing!” Whine again. Stiles knew better. He smacked him on the head with it again before handing it to Sherry who clung to it. “Do it again and I'll tell your mother you little brat.” Stiles glared.

The boy clambered down the stairs, earning a stick out of the tongue from sherry, but a smile for Stiles. He climbed the rest of the stairs to the second floor, pushing his door open as a breeze rolled through his open window. Allison must have opened it. Either way it was nice. Tossing his bag next two the other one Jackson must have hauled in from the car earlier while he worked the store. A few of his books had spilled out of it, which wasn't a surprise. He packed for a library.

Knock knock. “Stiles?” the door creaked open slowly, Allison poking her head inside. She took a quick gander about the room seeing he was alone before she stepped in and shut the door. She looked beautiful in her [red floral dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=96324298). Her legs covered in some type of thing netting or something. Either way. Her hair was waved about her shoulders. “Hey, you okay?”

Stiles huffed out a breath. Giving her that look that meant he didn't want to really talk about it as get flopped onto his bed. “I'm great.” Sarcasm point for Stiles.

She sighed out through a smile, her dimples showing as she did so, moving to flop next to stiles.“So, Danny...” She nudged him with a grin. “He's kind of grown up huh?”

Stiles cheek was smashed up against the comforter as he tilted his face more in her general direction, giving her the eye. “That tend to happen to the human body as it ages over like seven years or whatever.”

“Yeah.” she rolled her eyes, giving him this look. “Oh come on! Don't tell me he hasn't you know...grown into himself...” Stiles blinked at her.

“What is your point Al?”

Allison turned on her side, propping her head up on her elbow. “Dude, he's totally hot. If you're into that kind of thing.”

“What, guys?”

“No, walrus's.” She said sarcastically. “Yes, guys you jerk. Don't tell me you didn't check him out. I saw you through the kitchen window,you were borderline drooling.”

“I was not!” He was not drooling! Practicing his human fly trap impression maybe but not drooling! “I was merely...shocked is all. I haven’t seen him in seven years! He went from being this ten year old boy I was best friends with to this...this...”

“Seventeen year old super model with abs and a face melting smile?” She added nonchalantly. Stiles returned his face to its full burrow in his covers and groaned dramatically. Muttering words that Allison couldn't make out. “Sorry, I can't understand you while you're making out with your bed.”

Stiles lifted his head. “How is this my life!” He repeated. Allison rolled her eyes and laughed, rolling her self off the bed. As she stood, she smoothed her dress out and her hair.

“Get cleaned up and come down stairs, I want you with me when we begin the first part of the engagement bond. Please don't stay up here forever!” She pleaded before leaving the room. Stiles groaned and rolled over onto his back and off the bed. Stripping his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor.

“What to wear, what to wear.” He sifted through the closet of clothes in his room, he was home often enough that he still had clothes here, but not enough apparently to have a decent amount of shorts that didn't make him look like this years addition to witch magazine. “Blue, red, black...green...don't even know that color...” he mused.

“Hello Stiles.” the boy jumped, knocking a few hangers off the rack in the closet as he turned around.

“Oh my _god_!”


	5. No privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a creeper, Stiles & Scott have a semi interesting chat on the phone, Danny & Stiles talk, and Allison and Lydia complete the engagement bond. Also some funny moments, especially with Stiles Grandmother. Man I love that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT! to 'setfiretomysoul'! Who complains of the lack of scott. (trust me more is too come, he's big in this story line too.)  
> AND Shout out to Consumedly (spelled right?) Cause, yes, makes my day whenever they comment. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right, haha.
> 
> ALSO Votes in the comments! Scott and Isaac? Or Jackson and Isaac?! I do love Jackson and Isaac, and I do love me some nice scisaac, but it could go either way. Let me know!  
> If anyone wants to be apart of the story, give me a character name or your name, or A name and I'll throw you in here, surprise ya!

 

**cover art for the story, which one do you like best?! Leave your opinion in the comment section below!**

  
   

* * *

 

“ _Hello Stiles.” the boy jumped, knocking a few hangers off the rack in the closet as he turned around._

“ _Oh my_ _ _god__ _!”_ The teen exclaimed, hand over his heart, willing it to stay inside of his chest cavity. “What in seven hells are you doing in my room?!” He hissed at non other than Creeper Hale, Peter, the Uncle of Derek's and his family.

The man was a pervy man who hit on nearly everyone at the party. Men, and women...Last solstice he grabbed Stiles junk while he danced on the floor with Cora. She didn't stop laughing the rest of the evening. Stiles scrubbed his genitals raw that night.

“Was looking for the bathroom, clearly I made a wrong turn.” Peter's lips turned into a predatory smirk, all charm and cockiness, but Stiles knew better.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” _Not_. Now completely uncomfortable, he grabbed the nearest shirt, and slithered his way to the door. Opening it up fully.

“I'd ask how long you've been hiding in here, but I think knowing, would be completely disturbing for all eternity, please get the fuck out before I scream rape.” He glared. Cause he would do it. He was so not in the mood for this crap right now.

Peter seemed to not move, which pissed Stiles off even more.

 _Really?!_ His look said, nostrils flared and lips pursed in annoyance.

Finally, it seemed forever, but Peter let out a small chuckle, smile still there as he moved almost too slow for the boys liking, to the door which Stiles held open. Stopping only long enough to let his fingers dance over the fabric of the blue shirt in his hand. His voice silky, dangerous, and full of dirty intentions Stiles was SO not willing to stick around for.

“Hmm, I'd have chosen Red.” And with a last hungry look he disappeared down the hall to the stairs, leaving a horrific shiver to travel up Stiles spine.

“I _hate_ that guy.” He hissed to himself, yanking on the blue shirt, and moved back into the bedroom, shutting the door as he moved to change into some cleaner pants.

As his fingers fumbled about with the button, his phone went off in his bag. Hopping over awkwardly trying to button the damn pants with no luck, he reached down to the bag and hoisted it up onto the bed, yanking the front zipper open for his phone.

Incoming call from _**Scott.**_

Slide lock to open, answer call? _ **Yes.**_

“Hey man, whats up?”

“ _Dude, I miss you already, it's freaky and quiet here. Greenburg just streaked down the hall way naked not even three minutes ago with nothing but a beer pong cup on his junk. I'm going to have night mares for weeks.”_ Scott's voice choked on a groan, making his voice pitch to a whine.

Stiles couldn't help but grimace at the image of Greenburg naked. “That is the second worst image I'll ever have run through my brain, ever.”

Scott laughed into the phone. “ _Really? What is the first?”_

“Witnessing one of my older cousins trying to sex a sheep.”

“ _...dude..what?”_

Stiles nodded though Scott couldn't see it. “Dude...I know. You have no Idea. He'd just broken up with his fiance of four years, he was desperate for some looooove.” Stiles drew it out, chuckling as Scott made a non-impressed noise with gagging sounds on the opposite end of the line.

“ _I hate you.”_ Scott groaned out.

“You don't.” Stiles said smugly. “I'll be home Sunday night most likely, don't worry. Try not to party to much with out me.”

“ _Hardy har har. You know how I handle alcohol....”_

“You can't.”

“ _Exactly. Horrible things happen!”_

Stiles finally managed to get the button, flopping onto the bed with the phone right as a knock of a fist rapped against his door.

“Hey, I gotta go, I'll call you later man.” He hung up his phone as the door slowly opened up, barely getting the cut off sound of Scott's voice as he said bye.

His heart stopped.

Why was everyone interested in his room or his presence all of a sudden?

“Aalok?” The sultry, sweet voice of Danny filled his ears as well as the body while it pressed around the door frame, slipping into the room. That damn smile gracing his lips, melting Stiles in ways he really wasn't used too.

No one really used his name, but something about hearing Danny say it. It felt like a hidden secret between them. He really had missed Danny. Obviously he was now staring, _look away, look away_! He cleared his throat, looking at his bare feet. “Stiles.”

Danny gave a curt nod of understanding, seeming to know by now that everyone else called him Stiles. A name not having to due with Gran's name given to him at birth. The name meaning beacon, hope. A name, he did not end up living up too. “Stiles,” Danny corrected himself. “how have you been?”

The seventeen year old gave a heave of his shoulders and a scoff to the breath at the question. Because really, what kind of question was that? He had to know now, had to have heard the news of the great disappointment Stiles was to the family. Some beacon of hope _HE_ was.

So how has he been? Alright, miserable, irritated, fine, good, great, shitty...what answer could he really give? “Been fantastic Danny, how have you been?” the words came out a little harsher than he'd meant them too and he could tell by the falter of Danny’s smile that the bitter tone was not missed.

Danny let out an exasperated breath, looking now at the floor, a hand tucked in his pants pocket. “I've been alright, it's hard having to hide my talents over the years, but...my mom and I are moving back. Starting over.”

Stiles remembered some of the letters, the mentions of Danny’s confusion, why he had to hide his gifts. But his dad wasn't alright with any of it after all. Whatever father he really was anyway. Stiles remained silent, and Danny took it as a cue to continue. “I mean he took me coming out, better than finding out I used magic in his house.” He tilted his head slightly. “Sort of.”

“Sort of, meaning just as well? Like still freaked out big time, or sort of as in didn't react much at all?”

“As in he was alright until he saw it. I brought a guy home and was caught kissing in my bedroom...he threw our old china vase at me and told me to get out.” Danny seemed to be nonchalant on the subject, but Stiles could still tell the twitch in Danny's right cheek, under his eye, with he's lying or hiding something. “Talk about selective memory, or feeling for that matter. Guess mom was finally able to see that this whole living situation with him wasn't working. We can't hide who we are. It's as useful as hiding a third arm.”

He didn't know why, but Stiles really wanted to hug Danny right now, or kill his dad, one of the two needed to happen and obviously he wasn't getting the latter done right now so he opted for hopping off the bed and closing the distance between them, an awkward one armed hug and pat to the back given before the two stood back and smiled. “Well, either way, it's good to have you back.”

_More than you will ever know._

 

_*** * *** _

 

“Ally, stop fidgeting.” Claudia whispered as her daughter pulled at some loose stitching at the hem of her dress. “Allison, stop before you ruin your lovely dress!” the woman complained quietly, batting the younger woman’s hand away from the skirt.

Allison looked to Claudia with a nervous smile. “Sorry, I'm just so nervous, and excited...and nervous.” She repeated, eyes glazing over slightly as a glimpse of blue caught her eye. Lydia's blouse stood out from the rest of the crowds, as well as her strawberry blonde hair that flowed about her shoulders, as did Allison’s chocolate locks.

Even though they had spent time with one another quite often, wrote to each other and more, Allison felt her nerves quake with the sudden realization that this woman would be her partner for life. It was thrilling, scary, and-”Where is Stiles...?” She breathed out, pulling once more at the fray of her hem.

Claudia huffed, both at the question and Allison's abuse to her lovely dress's hem strings. “I don't know but if he isn't standing right here in the next two minutes I am going to smack him with that fly zapper your father just bought.” It was a little scary how extraordinarily calm she was as she said it, the grace of her smile adding to the seriousness yet light tone to her words.

She never harmed her children, but she made little jokes here and there, and she could definitely motivate them when she saw fit. It was one of the lovely quirks John loved about his wife, and one of the ones he knew to take seriously.

Lydia stops across the grass by her family, a brunette named Cora, younger, their age, and Derek, older, in his twenties, with Isaac and Boyd. Talia Hale, mother, and Peter Hale, Uncle no one likes cause he is creepy, stands off to the side, all of them offering Lydia their love while the strawberry blonde woman keeps eying Allison.

“I must find your father, the moon is high, we must begin the engagement ceremony.” Claudia said, standing up from her seat and moving through the crowd of family, most of which were paying their respects to the head of the house, Patricia. As old as as she was, she still held the strength of this family, this coven as some would call it. Like Talia held respect in her own family.

“Come on Stiles, where are you.” Allison scanned the crowd, she couldn't do this without him.

 

_*** * *** _

 

“I wrote you.”

 

“Yeah...I know.” Stiles said, feeling a little guilty as Danny and him made their way down the stairs.

The ceremony would start any moment now and he wasn't doing anyone any favors by being absent when his sister needed him. In these types of events, when two are engaged among them, it's almost like a pre-marriage wedding. Participating in the bonding rite was not something Stiles had imagined himself doing, but Allison asked, he thought she would ask Erica, but she wanted it to be him. Stiles and her shared such a close connection, it seemed to make sense for him to be by her side in this.

When Stiles didn't continue, or offer up an explanation past those three words, Danny's expression slipped, lips forming an obvious frown that Stiles caught in his peripheral and immediately felt bad about. “Why didn't you write back?” He asked, he'd debated not doing it but it slipped out anyway.

Stiles however seemed to want to avoid this question because the fact was, he didn't really know why he never wrote back. Danny made the effort, but he still moved away. Left him and Jackson behind feeling even more alone than ever. Stiles knew Danny tried, for the first two years. He still had every letter, still had many letters he'd written in return that he never sent, just collecting dust in a box somewhere up stairs.

After the first two years, Danny's letters went from constant- coming in weeks at a time- to sparse. Maybe one, or two a year. Brief letter, nothing big. Then they just stopped. The last time he'd really received anything from Danny or Aunt Bertie was when he got his birthday card this past year. That's pretty much the only contact. Cards for holidays and that was it.

Could he really be upset about that? He had been, a few times. But Then Stiles remembered that box upstairs crammed full of unsent letters of all these things he'd wanted to say, and the anger would just dissipate into guilt. He was the shitty friend. He let his bitterness towards the family, the coven, and everyone who was talented, wedge between himself and his friend. Hell even Allison and him began to distance themselves when they were younger, it was short lived though. Because Allison was amazing, and Stiles couldn't live without her.

“I don't know.” And that was the truth, because Stiles really can't even explain it to himself why. Maybe it was too hard to write back, maybe he was scared. Whatever the reason, he couldn't begin to explain now or go into more details because Allison caught his eye once he stepped outside.

She sat straighter, nearly hovering out of her seat until Stiles pressed away from Danny towards her. When he was merely a foot away with his hand out for her to take she finally stood up. Everyone beginning to gather around as Claudia, john, and Talia stood at the alter together.

“Greetings, friends, family. Today, we are very, very proud to join our daughters, Allison, and Lydia together in their engagement bond. Bonding is sacred, cherished, respected among our clans over the centuries. Hundreds of years our family lines have expanded, and diminished. We've lost much, but we've also gained. Life is too short. Love is so few and far from many of our reach. To find someone to call your own, to love someone, to find a life partner, its enthralling.” Claudia was beaming at the crowd, and it seemed, like all other events, the crowd mirrored her own actions.

John smiled the most, his eyes sparkling with his love and adoration for his wife. She, much like Allison, captured a rooms attention, only Allison possessed the talent, Claudia just did it naturally. Allison and Stiles looked at each other when Claudia asked Lydia and her to make their way to the Alter. Stiles smiled at his sister, bonded by life, by family, but not by blood, although he felt they were meant to be family. Always.

Lydia's arm was linked with Derek's as he led her up to the alter, the same as Stiles led Allison. The four of them meeting feet away while Talia and Claudia each handed the others daughter a blood candle. Stiles, and Derek, held out their hands, grasping the candle their sisters held. While they lit them. “Repeat after me.” Claudia smiled. “I call to be your guided light. I will protect you with all my might. No matter how near or how far my protection surrounds you and stays with you. No danger, harm, negativity, or evil to come as I protect you now and for all of eternity. In my heart you will stay, I'll always keep you safe with me, close to me, in the darkness, in the light. For by this candle light. As I will it, so mote it be."

Both women repeated the words as did the two young men. Or rather one young man, other slightly older one. Although when Stiles and Derek spoke, they were making the promise to the other female. Derek for Allison, Stiles for Lydia. This was a strange way of having a best man or made of honor at your wedding ceremony, yet this was an engagement bond, not a wedding. The wedding wasn't for a few months.

Once the rest of the rite was finished, they blew the candles, and the girls embraced each other, running off to dance and meander around happily. Stiles made his way through the crowd of people, slinking his way back inside only to end up being diverted towards the chair in which his grandmother Patricia sat. Her brow was raised as he approached her general area, daring him to bypass her. Stiles of course new that would end up very badly. So he sheepishly slunk down by her chair after giving her cheek a kiss. “Hey Grams. How are you this lovely evening.” Kiss ass.

“I am just dandy Aalok, enjoying watching the, festivities. A lovely display you did tonight.” She smiled lightly, although Stiles got the sinking feeling she was going to read his thoughts so he focused on anything he could other than Danny, sex, drinking at school with Scott, his fake I.D., and the failed chemistry quiz from last week. Harris was a dick.

“Oh, yeah? Allison and Lydia did most of it. Derek and I were just helpin' out.” He popped his lips on the word 'out'. Bobbing his head in a weird nod, smiling like a friggen idiot. Too bad that wasn't what she meant, as she let out a knowing chuckle. She was definitely where Stiles got most of his quirks.

“Oh, you _are_ funny child. I was referring to how you handled your, reunion with Daniel. You lasted longer than I expected when you and Jackson joined your father and the boys.” Patricia had made a bet with Allison and John about that. Funnily enough they had more faith in him than she did. But perhaps that is because she seemed to KNOW everything. Cheating. Hah!

Stiles eye twitched at the mention of Danny. Because yes, he lasted, all of...perhaps ninety seconds? Minute an a half right? He lasted...at least that long...maybe. Goddess he didn't even know! He sulked deeper into the large over throw that rested over his grandmothers lap, resting his head on her knee as he groaned in embarrassment. “Don't worry, I'm sure he must have felt just as foolish as he oggled you whilst you fled into the house. That boys eyes have barely left you all night.”

What? They haven’t? She must be messing with him, or seeing things. She WAS old after all. Still, that didn't dim the hope he felt rising inside of him for some foreign reason.

“Really?” Stiles couldn't even hide the yearn for information like normal. Patricia just gave him a look, a knowing, tease of a grin and said nothing. Giving a light 'hmm' in response that just made it worse. Stiles sighed, or rather, he exhaled dramatically and stood up. Grumbling as he said something like “I'm gonna go drown myself in cream puffs now.” The sound of his Grams laughter jingling behind him in his retreat. Not even aware that he was being followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you've read? Have some ideas you want to see actually written out for you?  
> Wright me on Twitter (@SCOTLAN) or Tumblr (scotlanxx.tumblr.com) with your ides, comments and more!  
> Don't be afraid to give your input and toss out something you may want to see happen!  
> Just tag the story title with your shout out! (example: #covermeingray)


End file.
